


Isolation

by MaddieWrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, but they work through it, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Jack can’t sleep, and Anti says he can help, but is Jack really ready to let Anti take control?





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningCloud9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/gifts).



> I wrote this on my phone in like an hour. Also I’m not dead, I just have no good excuse for why I haven’t posted in so long. Maybe I am dead, who knows?
> 
> Not beta read because I don’t have a beta reader at the moment... kik me at MaddieWrites if interested. You may be asked to read NSFW for my second account, so do not kik me of unwilling to do so.

Jack lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he couldn’t sleep, and knew he couldn’t shake this strange feeling of dread. It felt like something terrible was about to happen, something he would only survive if he remained awake. This had happened the last three or four nights, with increasing intensity each time. This was the worst it had ever been, and Jack was almost certain he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.  
“Can’t sleep?” He heard a soft voice ask. The Irishman jolted with a yelp, looking around and spotting Anti laying next to him.  
“God damn it! How long have you been there?” Jack asked, sitting up.  
“Not that long.” The demon sighed, clearly disappointed by his reaction.  
“Go away.” Jack pouted.  
“You can’t sleep.”  
“No, I can’t, and that’s none of your concern.”  
“I thought it was only me.”  
Jack paused, considering the words.  
“What?” He asked, deciding it was worth knowing.  
“I thought I was the only one who couldn’t sleep. I didn’t realize it was affecting you too.”  
“Oh... Well what is it? Why can’t we sleep?”  
“I’m not sure.” Anti admitted. “But I know something that might help.”  
“No. Whatever it is, no. Last time you said that, you ended up slitting my throat.”  
“I want to help!” The demon protested.  
“No.”  
“Come on, just trust me, okay?”  
“No, you’re going to ask for control of my body.” Jack folded his arms over his chest. The version of Anti he was seeing was only a projection in his mind. For the demon to really influence things without wearing himself out, he needed Jack to give up control. And Jack hated giving up control. Anti knew it scared him, knew he didn’t exactly trust his counterpart after last time... But the demon really could help.  
“No, I’m not. I just need you to listen to me, follow some simple instructions. It’ll help, I promise.”  
Jack knew the promise meant nothing to Anti, but it was worth a shot.  
“What do I do?” He asked.  
“Follow me.” Anti got up, heading out of the bedroom and down the hall. He floated a few inches off the ground, moving by will rather than effort.  
“Where are we going?” Jack protested.  
“Just come on. We’re almost there.” Anti led him to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Jack sat beside him.  
“Now what?”  
“Wind it.” Anti pointed to a music box, sitting on the table next to Jack. He hadn’t really noticed it before, couldn’t remember buying it, or putting it there, but now that he did see it, it felt normal, like it had always been there. He reached out and picked up the small wooden box, opening it. Inside was an ivory carving of an angel, wings outstretched. Jack found the key on the back and started to wind. When he stopped, it began to play. The moment the first few notes settled on his ears, a calm washed over him. Jack felt all the tension and dread from earlier melt away into the soft music. He felt his eyes slip shut, and he was moving, sure Anti had made his way to the surface and was now walking them back to the bedroom. Panic seized in his chest. He didn’t have control. But Anti hushed him, letting him rise up towards the surface as they worked together to get back to the bedroom. They lay back on the bed, setting the music box on the nightstand after giving the key a few more turns for good measure. They lay there in a comfortable peace for a while, until they drifted off together.  
When Jack woke up, he had full control back, and the music box was gone. He missed the gentle notes, the gentle voice that told him to relax... But maybe they would both be back soon, and maybe Jack wouldn’t mind give up a little control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Welcome back LightningCloud9000! Thought I’d do something for you : )
> 
> This is the video that inspired this story, the song the music box plays, and the title of this work.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LR6YeLod_Dg


End file.
